One Fine Day
by IndyGirl89
Summary: A newly-married Anna and Kristoff spend a perfect day together. One-shot. TRIGGER WARNING: Rated "T" for mild sensuality.


**I'M ALIVE! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything, but work has been driving me crazy! Anyway, here's a new one-shot for you guys. It's all entirely KristAnna fluff. Our favorite couple spends a perfect day together. It takes place the day after their wedding. I got this idea a while ago from a movie with the same name, starring Michelle Pfeiffer and George Clooney. But unlike the movie, where everything seems to go perfectly wrong, everything in this story goes perfectly right. :) Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters. I do not own the artwork, either. It belongs to Frozenmusings** **on Tumblr.**

* * *

Bright, radiant light signaling the sunrise broke over the peaks of the mountains and the crests of the trees, filtering through the windows of the small, non-descript cabin standing in a clearing. The only sounds were the chirping of the early birds, the rustling of tree branches in the summer breeze, and the burbling of the spring-fed river that ran past the cabin.

A single, bright ray of early morning sunshine broke away and crept through the window of the small bedroom, inching its way across the floor until it came to rest upon the two slumbering forms on the bed. The two forms were that of a young man and a young woman, the man's arms wrapped gently but securely around the woman. There was not a stitch of clothing on them, but they were wrapped up in the sheets from the bed. The only sounds were the soft breathing from the young woman and the light snores from the young man. Neither stirred, at least until the single ray of sunlight poked the young woman in the eyes.

Anna scrunched up her face at the intrusion to her blissful slumber and started to roll over, but found it difficult due to Kristoff's strong, burly arms wrapped around her so tightly, as if he were afraid she would disappear before morning. She found it endearing that he worried about her so much, since besides Elsa, no one had ever worried about where she was or what she did. But unlike Elsa, who only worried about her when she was away from the castle, Kristoff worried about her every second of the day, regardless of whether or not she was with him. It comforted her for the most part, but sometimes, it annoyed her, as she insisted she could take care of herself.

As much as she would like to do nothing but lay in her husband's arms all day, she suddenly felt the annoying and overwhelming call of nature. But as she was trapped in the muscled arms of a burly mountain man, getting out of bed would be no easy feat. She turned her head (the only body part she could easily move right now) to make sure that Kristoff was still asleep. She really needn't have worried. If Anna herself slept like the dead, Kristoff slept, if possible, even harder, especially after a particularly long and grueling day of ice harvesting. But as he had taken a week off for their wedding and honeymoon, the only reason he was dead asleep now was because of their vigorous "activities" from the night before.

Anna smiled in memory of last night. Their wedding celebration had lasted until almost midnight. The weather had been perfect, with blue skies, sunshine, and warm temperature, so the festivities had been held outside in the castle courtyard, which Elsa had decorated with her magical un-melting ice. She had even frozen the fountains into beautiful ice sculptures. Anna had worn a beautiful, floor-length ivory gown, with off-the-shoulder cap sleeves, a sweetheart bodice, and full skirt with layers of silk and organza, with embellishments of ice crystals added by her sister. Kristoff had been dressed in a dark suit with red trimming and accents.

When the celebration had finally concluded and the revelers had broken up, everyone was exhausted, except perhaps the bride and groom. The exhilaration of their wedding day, coupled with the anticipation of the "activities" yet to come, lent them an almost inexhaustible air of excitement. Unfortunately, their honeymoon destination was more than an hour away. To save time, the bride and groom had packed their respective bags the night before, so all Kristoff had to do was load the sled and hitch up Sven.

Finally, they were alone. While Kristoff had been loading the sled, Anna had changed out of her wedding dress into a comfortable cotton summer dress. Despite her excitement at seeing Kristoff's home for the first time, she fell asleep a short way into their journey, and only woke once Kristoff had stopped the sled.

While Kristoff had unloaded the sled and settled Sven in for the night, Anna had taken a look around. Kristoff's cabin was set in a clearing, with a small stable/shed where Sven slept and Kristoff kept his ice harvesting gear and a small outhouse set a short distance from the cabin. Once Kristoff took her inside, Anna had been impressed by how neat and tidy it was. The cabin was fairly small, with the main room being a combination living area and kitchen and a bedroom leading off the living area. When Kristoff had first built the cabin, back when he had been old enough to start living on his own, the cabin had only been one room, with a single bed shoved off in the corner where he had slept. But during their period of engagement, Kristoff figured that Anna would want them to have a little more privacy, so Kristoff had added the bedroom and built a bigger bed for the two of them. Now, it was more than sufficient for their needs.

Once Kristoff had given her a quick tour, especially of the added bedroom and brand-new, hand-built double bed, Anna had immediately plastered herself on him, their long, arduous kiss soon turning into long hours of bliss and pleasure.

She was suddenly brought back to the present by warm lips kissing the sensitive spot between her shoulder blades, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine, and she turned her head again to see that Kristoff was awake and smiling at her, as though she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Anna smiled back at him. "Hey you," she said, before sharing a kiss with him. She tried yet again to leave the warm confines of his arms, but they were still wrapped around her as tightly as they were before. "Okay, mountain man, move your arms. I've got to go outside for a minute." Kristoff didn't move, but instead started nuzzling her neck. "Oh no, you don't!" said Anna teasingly. "You are not trying that with me! You cannot distract me that easily!"

"Well, it was worth a try," said Kristoff, smiling mischievously at her. "Will you be long?"

"Not if you let me go," said Anna pointedly.

"Kiss first for payment?" said Kristoff, teasing her.

"Fine," Anna relented. She gave him a quick peck on his lips and he finally let her go. She rolled out of bed with a little less grace than usual. She was still tangled in one of the sheets, which, sometime during the night, got twisted around her legs and now caused her to fall to the wooden floor with a loud thump and a squeal.

"You okay?" came Kristoff's voice from the bed.

"Uh-huh," said Anna, trying to sound nonchalant. "Just…..getting out of bed." She looked around for the dress that she had discarded the night before, but after a cursory glance around the room, saw that it wasn't there, so instead, she took the sheet that was currently trapping her legs, untwisted it, and used it to wrap around herself. She was on her way to the door when she caught Kristoff staring at her, his eyes hot. "Keep doing that, and I'll never make it out of this room, let alone this cabin," she said, smirking at him.

Kristoff tried to compose his face into what he thought was an expression of pure innocence. "I have no idea what you mean," he said, trying to mimic the haughty tone she often used with him.

"Uh-huh, sure," said Anna, completely unconvinced. Then she smiled. "But seeing as I love you so much, I'll let it go. For now." She blew him a kiss before bouncing out the door.

As she made her way across the living area to the main door of the cabin, she tripped over one of the stray articles of clothing that was littering the floor. As she kicked the offending garment away from her, she noticed that it was the dress she had been wearing the night before. "So that's where it ended up," she muttered to herself. It hadn't even made it to the bedroom. The thought made her smile.

By the time Anna finally made it outside to do her business and came back to the bedroom, Kristoff was still lying on the bed, but with his eyes closed. Apparently, he had fallen back asleep while waiting for her. Anna watched him happily for a moment, then she grinned wickedly. She walked slowly toward the bed, dropping the sheet as she went, her beautiful naked form on display for him to see. She crawled onto the bed and climbed on top of him, and then proceeded to kiss him awake.

"Kristoff," she whispered, grazing her fingers lightly over his chest, which was covered with a thin layer of light blonde hair. "Time to wake up." She punctuated each word with a kiss, slowly making her way past his chin, his neck, and then down his chest. She had just reached the flat planes of his stomach when she felt strong hands grab her hair none-too-gently as Kristoff pulled her off of him and rolled on top of her, pinning her arms above her head.

"You trying to kill me, woman?" he growled in her ear, but he had a playful smile on his face.

"So you are awake," said Anna, smiling impishly back at him before they shared a long, deep kiss.

"So, what should we do today?" Kristoff asked when they finally came up for air.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need a bath," Anna answered. "After our wedding celebration yesterday and last night's exertions" – here, she smirked – "I feel very unclean."

"Well, you know, we do have our very own private river nearby," said Kristoff, kissing every inch of his wife that he could reach.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Anna agreed. "But in order for me to take a bath, I need a certain someone to release my arms and body." She gave him a pointed look.

"Actually, I kind of like having you at my mercy, my dear wife," said Kristoff, grinning at her.

"Normally, I would, too, but not right now," said Anna, attempting and failing to get out from under Kristoff's burly frame. "Now please let me up so I can go wash your smell off me."

"And if I don't let you up?" Kristoff asked teasingly.

"Then you will be forced to endure my sweaty, smelly body for the whole of our honeymoon," Anna answered with another smirk.

"Okay, fair enough," said Kristoff, finally rolling off her and sitting up. Anna sat up, too, and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"If you really want to, you can help me," she said as she placed light kisses all over his back.

Kristoff groaned, knowing exactly what she meant by "helping".

"And then maybe if you're good and let me wash you," Anna continued, still kissing, "I'll make you some breakfast."

"Ha!" said Kristoff, turning around and staying her now-wandering hands. "You couldn't cook to save your life."

"Hey!" said Anna, pouting. "I made pancakes once. Sort of."

"Yeah, if you call half-doughy pancakes and coating the whole kitchen with flour 'cooking'," said Kristoff teasingly, putting air quotes around the last word.

"They weren't that bad," Anna defended.

"Yeah, but you created a really big mess," Kristoff pointed out. "There were dirty dishes and utensils piled up on the table, dirty cookware piled up by the stove, pancake batter spills on the stove, and let's not forget that flour covered almost every available surface."

"I cleaned it up," Anna protested.

"Only after Elsa scolded you for it," Kristoff countered.

"I just wanted to do something special for her," said Anna in a small voice.

"I'm sure she knew that," said Kristoff. "And I'm also sure she appreciated the gesture. But the thing she did not appreciate was that you made a mess while doing it."

"Fine," Anna huffed. "You can cook. But I'm still washing you." She glared at him as if daring him to object.

"Well, let's get started, then, shall we?" said Kristoff, smirking. And without another word, he picked Anna up bridal-style and carried her outside, Anna, of course, thrashing in his arms and attempting to escape.

"Kristoff, put me down!" she shouted, beating her fists against his bare chest. "I need my dress!"

"What for?" Kristoff asked. "We're the only ones here, so it's not like anyone can see our naked forms." The smile he gave her meant to be teasing, but it just made Anna even more infuriated.

"That doesn't matter!" she shouted. "I need something to put on when I'm done bathing! Now release me!"

"As you wish," said Kristoff, and he promptly let go of her, causing her to fall with a great big splash into the river. She came up spluttering and angry, her hair a sopping mess.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, how dare you!" she shrieked, splashing water at him but missing. "I'll get you for this!"

"I look forward to it!" Kristoff shouted back as he ran back to the cabin for clean clothes for them.

Anna fumed after him. Then she took a deep calming breath and let it out in a big sigh, her bad mood going along with it. In reality, she hadn't really been angry, just annoyed. Kristoff had a way of getting under her skin and knew exactly which buttons to push to get her riled up, and it nearly always worked. Him dumping her in the river like he just did was one of those things.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Kristoff had returned until she felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind. He started kissing her neck and she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"Sorry if I made you mad earlier," he whispered into her ear, sounding truly apologetic.

"Oh, you know me, it doesn't take much to set me off," said Anna, smiling as he continued his kissing down the back of her neck. "And maybe I overreacted a little."

"A little?" Kristoff repeated, turning her around to look her in the eyes.

"Okay, maybe more than a little," Anna admitted.

"And maybe I took my fun a little too far," said Kristoff.

"A little?" said Anna, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, maybe more than a little," said Kristoff, smiling as he mimicked Anna's answers from before.

"How should we make it up to each other?" Anna asked, looping her arms around his neck.

"Well, I seem to recall you saying that you would give me a bath," said Kristoff, winking at her.

"Ha!" said Anna, releasing him and giving him a push, which didn't really do anything but still gave her satisfaction. "I think as punishment for what you did, you should give me my bath first, and as a reward, I'll then give you your bath."

"Whatever you say, feisty pants," he said, smirking.

"Did you bring any soap?" she asked, ignoring his last comment.

"Right here," he answered, picking up a small bar of soap that was lying on top of the pile of fresh clothes by the riverbank. "It's not much, but it's all I have, so it will have to do for now."

"Good, you know what to do, then," she said. She moved a few feet away from him and held her arms out slightly, waiting for him to start soaping her down.

And soap her down he did. He started with her hair, gently massaging her scalp before moving down to her shoulders, then her arms, chest, and back, before slowly moving down to her more sensitive regions, lingering just long enough for her to shiver in pleasure before he finished with her legs and feet.

Then it was his turn. Like with her, Anna started with his hair before slowly moving her way down. She had barely reached his sensitive regions when he was overcome with desire and he turned around to kiss her firmly on her lips. Distracted by his mouth on hers, Anna let the bar of soap slip out of her hand as she wrapped both arms around his neck. Kristoff pulled her up out of the water with a splash and she wrapped her legs around his waist, all the while keeping their lips locked on each other.

Kristoff slowly moved toward the bank of the river, where he gently deposited her on the edge. He then proceeded to love every inch of his beautiful wife with his mouth and hands, causing Anna to moan in pleasure, especially when he touched her sensitive regions. When he had finished loving her on the outside, he moved fully on top of her and joined them together.

He went slowly so as to prolong the pleasure for both of them and when the peak was reached, they both cried out in ecstasy, Anna going first with Kristoff following shortly after. When he had finished loving her both inside and out, he rolled off her and held her close, with Anna nestling her head in the crook of his neck, a smile on her face.

"I got to admit, that gets better every time," said Anna, moving her head to look up at him. Kristoff just laughed and kissed her on the top of her head.

They lay there for a while, just listening to the sounds of early morning. Suddenly, a loud rumbling broke the spell. Anna giggled.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked, an amused expression on his face.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," said Anna, sitting up. "And I do remember you promising that you would cook me breakfast."

"First you punish me by making me wash you, now you expect me to cook breakfast for you, too?" said Kristoff with a smile as he also sat up.

Anna narrowed her eyes playfully at him. "Do not play games with me, _dear_ husband," she said, putting a stress on "dear". "A promise is a promise."

Kristoff groaned. "Do I at least get a reward for this?" he asked.

"That depends," said Anna, smirking at him.

"On what?" said Kristoff, picking up on her meaning.

"On how good your cooking skills are," she answered.

"Well, I have news for you," said Kristoff, also smirking. "I happen to be one of the best cooks around."

"Oh yeah?" Anna challenged. "I'd like to see you prove that, mister."

"With pleasure," said Kristoff.

"I look forward to it," said Anna, standing up. "Now help me dress." She held her arms out to the side and Kristoff proceeded to help her into her chemise, lightweight cotton petticoat, and lightweight summer dress. She also had a lightweight corset, but she didn't always like to wear it in summer, especially when the weather got too hot. When she was dressed, she helped Kristoff into his lightweight pants and shirt and they went back inside, holding hands the whole way.

Anna sat on the table and chatted with Kristoff while he cooked breakfast, fried ham and smoked fish. They sat at the scrubbed wooden table to eat it, but Kristoff could hardly concentrate on his because Anna kept rubbing her foot up and down his leg. His rising desire reached the boiling point and before either of them knew it, the breakfast dishes had been swept to the floor and they were making love right on the table.

When they finished, they were both out of breath. "You know," said Anna, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath, "we won't have time to do anything else if this keeps happening." She smiled at Kristoff, who just laughed.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, kissing her on the nose.

"Well, I think I feel the need to stretch my legs," Anna answered. "How about a walk through the woods?"

"Sounds perfect," said Kristoff, kissing her once more before letting her up.

"We should clean up this mess first," Anna pointed out.

"Right," said Kristoff, and they both proceeded to pick up the fallen dishes and carried them to the sink, where they quickly rinsed them off.

"You know, I was thinking," Anna said suddenly.

"That's never a good sign," said Kristoff teasingly.

Anna scowled at Kristoff's back at the comment but otherwise let it pass. "What I was thinking," she went on, "was what are we going to eat on the off chance we get hungry for something besides each other?"

"Don't worry about it. Gerda packed us a hamper before we left last night," Kristoff answered, finishing the dishes and wiping his hands on a towel before turning to face her.

"Really? When did she do that?" Anna asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Sometime during our wedding celebration, I imagine," said Kristoff, shrugging his shoulders.

"But I could have sworn I saw her there the whole time," Anna insisted.

"Well, you've told me quite often that Gerda has a habit of being sneaky," said Kristoff.

"Okay, you got me there," Anna conceded. "But how come I didn't notice the big hamper of food in the wagon last night?"

"You were sleeping," Kristoff pointed out, smirking at her.

"Oh, yeah," said Anna, smiling in memory. "That would explain it."

After picking up the stray articles of clothing from the night before and packing up a small basket with sandwiches and other lunch food, they set out, Anna's arm looped through Kristoff's.

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun had fully risen and was getting close to its highest peak. They walked alongside the stream for a short time before coming to a break in the trees where they entered the forest. It was cool, but not unpleasantly so. Anna soon broke away from Kristoff and started exploring, like she used to do when she was a little girl, examining every plant and flower, a lot of which she had actually seen before. He was surprised at how much she knew.

"How did you learn so much about plants?" he asked her after she came back from examining yet another flower.

"My mother," Anna replied. "She had a greenhouse while Elsa and I were growing up. When I was about six or seven, Mama decided that I was old enough to start working with her in her greenhouse. She gave me a sunflower and she helped me take care of it. At least, until I was old enough to start taking care of it myself. It made me very excited watching it grow. A couple of years later, she said I was now old enough to start my own little garden. I planted my sunflower and some others in the back garden in view of Elsa's bedroom window."

"How did you know it was Elsa's window?" Kristoff asked.

"I saw her looking out of it one day," Anna answered. "She didn't see me, though." She paused, a slightly sad look on her face.

"So, why did you pick that particular spot to plant your garden?" Kristoff asked, trying to divert her attention.

"I just wanted her to have something pretty to look at when she looked outside," Anna replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sure she appreciated that," said Kristoff, smiling.

"I like to think so," said Anna. "Of course, the only confirmation I got that she liked it was from her letters, not verbally."

"You could always just ask her," Kristoff pointed out.

"I suppose I could," Anna agreed.

They walked a little further before Anna decided she was hungry (for something other than Kristoff this time), so they found a fallen log to sit on while eating their lunch. It was simple, just cold meat sandwiches and fruit, but it was still filling, and they washed it down with a thermos of lemonade. When they finished, Kristoff packed up the basket again and they continued on, holding hands again.

They walked for a short while in silence until they came to a clearing where there was a small, spring-fed pond. Anna smiled and broke away from Kristoff, dashing to the edge of the pond, where she picked up a small stone and proceeded to toss it into the pond. It landed near the middle with a small _plunk_.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked, crossing his arms and smirking at her.

"Trying to skip stones," Anna answered, who was too busy looking for another stone and therefore didn't see Kristoff's smirk.

Kristoff continued to watch her with an amused expression on his face. After a few more failed attempts, he took pity on her.

"Here, let me show you the proper way to skip a stone," he said, coming up behind her.

"Oh, so you're an expert at skipping stones, are you?" Anna challenged playfully.

"Well, I don't like to brag," said Kristoff with false modesty. "But in a way, I guess."

"All right then, show me, Master of Stone Skipping," said Anna cheekily, smirking at him.

"With pleasure," said Kristoff, giving her a mock bow and also smirking. He picked up a smooth, flat stone from the edge of the pond, bent his knees slightly, leaned back a bit, drew his arm back, and with a flick of his wrist, he let the stone go. It bounced one, two, three, four times on the pond's surface before sinking with a plop.

He looked back at Anna, whose mouth was slightly open in shock. When she found her voice again, she said, "Well, I must say I'm impressed."

"Don't be," said Kristoff, waving away her praise. "That wasn't one of my best ones."

"What do you mean, not one of your best ones?" Anna asked in confusion. "That was the best one I've ever seen!"

"Then you really don't know about skipping stones, do you?" said Kristoff teasingly. "Usually, I'm able to get five or six skips before the stone sinks, but I guess this time, I got nervous with you watching me and I floundered, so to speak."

"I made you nervous?" Anna asked, looking stunned and a little hurt by this comment. "No one's ever said I make them nervous, not even Elsa."

"Well, in terms of your sister, she probably didn't want to hurt your feelings," said Kristoff, shrugging.

Anna hung her head, looking despondent, and Kristoff suddenly realized that that was exactly what he had just done, and he mentally cursed himself for being so stupid.

"I'm sorry, Anna," he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "I didn't mean it like that."

Anna pushed away from him. "Well, don't ever make a comment like that again, you big dope," she said, ramming his chest with both hands, which again, didn't do anything, but still gave her satisfaction.

"I'm sorry," said Kristoff again.

"Good," said Anna, smiling. "Now, will you show me how to skip, Master?"

"As you wish, Your Highness," said Kristoff, smiling back at her. Anna scowled at him. She hated when he pulled the princess card on her.

Kristoff helped Anna pick out a good stone to skip and then showed her the proper stance, leaning back with knees bent slightly. It took a few tries for her to get it exactly right. She kept leaning back too far or bending her knees too much. But Kristoff was calm and patient the whole time. Finally, she got the stance right and he started teaching her the technique of stone skipping.

"First, you hold the stone like this," Kristoff instructed, demonstrating how he held the stone between his thumb and forefinger. "Then you bring your arm back slightly" – he demonstrated again – "and as you bring your arm forward, flick your wrist and let the stone go." As he said this, he let his stone go, and it skipped five times before sinking with a plop.

"You make it look so easy," Anna grumbled.

"It is easy," said Kristoff. "Once you get the hang of it. Give it a try."

Anna copied Kristoff's motions and let her stone go, but all it did was sink when it made contact with the water. Kristoff found another stone for her and encouraged her to try again, but this one had the same effect as the previous attempt. Anna tried again and again, but after several attempts with no skips, she started to get discouraged, not to mention a little frustrated.

"I just can't do it, Kristoff!" she burst out after about the dozenth time of this happening.

"You're trying too hard, that's all," said Kristoff gently. "Just ease up a bit and relax."

Anna sighed again in frustration, but did as Kristoff instructed. She once again copied his stance and technique, but loosened up a little. She took a deep, calming breath and let her stone go. It skipped twice before sinking with a plop. Anna stared at the water for a few seconds and then let out a squeal of delight, her whole face lighting up.

"I did it, I did it!" she cried excitedly, running to Kristoff and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Did you see that?! I DID IT!"

"I knew you could, if you relaxed a bit," said Kristoff, smiling down at her.

"I'm going to do it again!" said Anna, planting a big kiss on his cheek before running off to find another stone.

They spent well over an hour at the pond, taking turns skipping stones. Even after all that time of practicing, Anna was still only able to skip her stone two or three times. But she didn't care; at least she was now able to skip a stone at all. After all that practicing, they decided to head back to the cabin.

"So, who taught you to skip stones so badly?" Kristoff asked teasingly.

"My sister," Anna answered.

"Really?" said Kristoff in surprise.

"Yes, really," said Anna defensively.

"I didn't know Elsa knew how to skip stones," said Kristoff.

"Oh, she doesn't," said Anna. Kristoff waited for Anna to say she was joking, but after a few minutes of silence, he realized that she was serious.

"Then why would she try to teach you if she didn't know how herself?" Kristoff asked in confusion.

"Kristoff, we were little kids then, and I looked up to her," Anna answered, shrugging her shoulders. "She thought she was a good teacher and I thought she knew everything."

They took their time walking back. As they strolled along leisurely, they watched small animals skitter around on the forest floor searching for a meal. Anna laughed as she watched two fox kits romp around in the bushes. When they finally got back to the cabin, it was evening and the sun was low in the sky. They went inside to put the basket away and Anna sat down on the sofa while Kristoff continued to root around in the food hamper.

"Did you want anything for dinner?" he asked, his head still bent over the hamper.

"Oh, I don't know," said Anna, standing up and walking over to him. "I'm not real hungry."

Kristoff pulled out two small food packages. "Then how about just some salt pork and fresh bread?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Sounds good to me," said Anna, smiling back.

Kristoff moved into the kitchen and unwrapped the food packages. There was a light clang as he set the frying pan on the stove. He stoked up a small fire in the stove and in just a few minutes, the whole cabin was full of the delicious smell of sizzling salt pork.

"How long will it take?" Anna asked curiously, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Not too long," Kristoff answered, pushing the meat around with a fork. "I just need to cook them until there's no pink left, about ten minutes or so."

Anna watched Kristoff cook the meat, not necessarily because she was interested in how it was cooked, but mostly because she wanted to be close to Kristoff while he was cooking. Soon, the meat was done, and they moved to the table, Kristoff carrying the pan of pork and Anna carrying the bread on a cutting board. Like with lunch, they didn't speak much, both a little worn out from the activities of the day, both outdoor and indoor. When they were finished, Anna helped him clean up.

It had gotten chilly in the cabin now that the sun had mostly gone down, so Kristoff started a fire in the fireplace and they cuddled on the sofa for a while, Anna leaning up against him with his arms around her. They listened to the crackle of the flames for a few moments before Anna broke the silence with something that had been on her mind ever since she had met Kristoff.

"Kristoff, tell me about your family," she said quietly.

"There's not much to tell, apart from what you've already seen," he answered.

It took Anna a few seconds to realize who he was talking about. "I don't mean the trolls, Kristoff. I mean your other family. Your _real_ family." She turned around to look at him.

Kristoff hesitated, unsure what to tell her. "I don't really remember them," he finally answered. "Only thing I do remember is that it was just me and my parents, and they died when I was really young. I don't remember if it was an accident or an illness."

"Where did you live before you built this cabin?" Anna asked.

"In an orphanage," Kristoff answered. "Though I hardly spent any time there, except to eat and sleep. Most days, I was out with the ice harvesters. And Sven, of course."

"Who took care of you when you weren't at the orphanage?" Anna asked.

"No one, really," Kristoff answered, shrugging his shoulders. Then, seeing the shocked look on Anna's face, he quickly added, "It wasn't that unusual. There were a lot of kids who ran around unsupervised, even those who had parents."

Anna was silent for a while. She had never heard of such a thing. Of course, that was probably because she had gotten so used to being around her parents all the time while growing up that hearing about something like that sounded unusual to her.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff," she murmured, snuggling back against him.

"Don't be," he said, kissing her hair. "It was a long time ago."

"But they were still your parents, Kristoff," said Anna. She was quiet again, then she said, "I almost wish I could forget mine as easily."

Kristoff was silent, waiting for Anna to continue. He heard her take a deep breath before she released all her pent-up thoughts and emotions that came after losing her parents.

"You may have been young enough to forget your parents, how much they loved you, how much they would have hated leaving you, but for me, it still seems like it was just yesterday." She paused and took another deep breath before continuing. "I was already fifteen when my parents died, almost grown up, so I remember more things about them. Even to this day, I can still remember certain things about them – my mother singing while brushing my hair in the morning, my father making silly faces when I was little to try to get me to smile, one or both of them reading a story to Elsa and me before bedtime, my mother humming while she worked in her greenhouse." She sniffed, unable to go on.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," said Kristoff, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "But it's all in the past now. And we still have each other. You and Elsa have each other, and you and I have each other." He smiled down at her.

"You're right," Anna agreed. "And speaking of which….." She leaned up and kissed him, long and gentle. Kristoff put his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. After about a minute, they came up for air. "Take me to bed," Anna murmured against his lips. Kristoff kissed her again before standing up and lifting her into his arms in one easy motion. He carried her bridal-style to the bedroom, where they quickly removed each other's clothing before collapsing onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Anna immediately snuggled up to Kristoff's side.

"So, how was your day?" she asked him, gently running her hand up and down his bare chest. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Next to marrying you, it was the best day of my life," he answered, smiling at her again.

"Me, too," said Anna, smiling back before kissing him again. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Anna," said Kristoff. "More than anything."

They continued loving each other all through the night, not stopping, not even when the first rays of sunlight broke through the next morning.

* * *

 **Whew! Finally, the end! I think this breaks the record for being my longest one-shot to date. :) I'm sorry for this being so super long (okay, I'm not sorry), but I wanted it to last as long as possible, mostly because I really enjoyed writing it.**

 **Sorry about the slightly sad conversation near the end, when they're talking about their parents. I thought it would be a good way for them to connect on a deeper level.**

 **In terms of my multi-chap, "Growing Pains", I have not forgotten about it. I do have a third chapter in the works; I just put it at a standstill so I could focus on this one-shot. I would ask that you please not rush me when I do get back into it.**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
